Harry Potter a weakness called Love
by deatheater4ever
Summary: What if Harry Potter toke the Dark Mark in the chamber of secrets to save Ginnys Life.


**Harry Potter a weakness called Love**

I hope that this story is better than the last one and actually has a plot, Please no hate comments. I have to admit my last story was pretty much improvised of sorts. I didn't know where it was going, and when I tried to write more I could not think of anything. So please enjoy the story and I know where it is going.

Chapter 1 The Flashback

_(Harry toke the poison dripping basilisk fang out of his arm and threw it away from him. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Tom. "I have you now. You will pay for what you did to Ginny! I'll kill you!" Harry screamed angrily_

_"How can you defeat me? Basilisk Venom is very deadly, in a minute or so you will die here with the girl. But I do have an offer, If you join me and take the Dark mark. I will spare your pathetic lives." He smirked. Now harry was even more angry than before._

_Trembling in anger he cast a curse at Voldemort. But the older boy easily stepped out of the way._

_"I will never join you! I'll rather die then join you!" He yelled and cast another curse at the young form of Voldemort, who easily blocked it._

_"The odds are in my favor. You have no choice." He laughed_

_"And how is that." Harry spat not taking his eyes off of him._

_" Your biggest weakness is your friends." He laughed and pointed his wand at Ginny's unconscious body._

"_The lack of friends is yours!" Harry cast a curse that missed Voldemort_

"_Why would you want that mudblood as a friend, what was here name?" Harry showed murder in his eyes._

"_Hermione." Harry corrected between gritted teeth,_

_"You will join me or she will join your parents." He smirked as harry became nervous._

_"Why do you want me?" He questioned _

_"I will tell you in good time."_

"_I will add to the offer, join me and not only save the girl; I will give you money, power, and protection. Just help me eradicate the world of mudbloods."_

_Harry started to sweat; one of his best friends was muggleborn. But he had no choice; if he refused Ginny would die. He thought as a tear started to roll down his cheek._

_"It seems I have no choice, but to kill the girl if you don't decide quickly." Voldemort laughed evilly_

_"No!" Harry yelled. "I will join you." He sniffed wiping the tears from his face. _

_Voldemort grinned and walked to Harry wand in hand._

"_Let's get this over with."_

_"Give me your right arm." he said calmly. Harry lifted his arm, Voldemort slid Harry's sleeve up and turned his arm over._

_Voldemort whispered something in parseltongue and touched his arm with his wand. A searing pain shot through his arm and Harry started to scream in pure agony._

_When Voldemort was done, he gave harry a potion and waved his wand._

_"The girl will wake up soon. Drink the potion and you will be fine." Harry felt sick to his stomach._

"_Harry, you will discover new powers and will become much stronger than anyone in the world. With you at my side, I will never die. Dumbledore will cease to exist and I will rule the world!" He yelled menacingly as his voice echoed through the pipes._

"_You will be sent to those Weasley blood traitors. There you will be able to practice without being bothered by those worthless muggle relatives of yours." Voldemort spat, he walked over to harry his wand out and pointing. As he heard the footsteps of Ron and Lockhart._

"_Move aside potter." He said guiding harry out of the way. _

"_Harry! Are you ok!" Ron's voice yelled out as he ran to him Lockhart in tow._

"_Another Weasley." Voldemort sneered looking at him._

"_Ah and if it isn't Gilderoy Lockhart." He said smirking at the man with a blank look on his face._

"_Who?" The man asked confused._

"_That's you idiot." Ron commented slapping him in the back of the head._

"_Really?" Lockhart looked incredulously at the red head._

"_It seems he has lost his memories." Voldemort spoke annoyed,_

"_Harry?." Voldemort said looking at harry who was frozen solid in place. _

"_Yes my lord." Harry said as Ron looked back and forth from Harry to the young Voldemort _

"_No harry don't do it!" Ron screamed running at him._

"_Don't get in the way." Voldemort boomed and sent Ron crashing into the water unconscious. _

"_Now do it harry. Kill him" Tom whispered. "You know the spell." He laughed._

"_Avada Kedavra." Harry spoke and a bright green light filled the chamber and Lockhart was sent crashing to the stone floor lifelessly._

"_Well done harry." The snake like man celebrated putting a hand on his shoulder. Ron started to stir and struggled to sit up he looked at Gilderoy's dead body._

"_Why did you do that Harry?" Ron yelled barely able to stand._

_Voldemort started to laugh, "He is not the harry you used to know."_

"_What do you mean?" Ron questioned confused,_

"_Harry has taken the dark mark in order to save the girl. Now it is your turn to die" Tom grinned looking at harry._

_"Goodbye for now Harry Potter." Voldemort said and vanished. After he was gone harry ran to the water fell on all fours and puked up his breakfast . He wiped his mouth and slowly stood up sick to his stomach as his arm throbbed in pain and stumbled over to Ron and helped him walk to Ginny._

_Harry toke the potion out of his pocket and put it to his lips. It smelled horrible and harry tipped it back and drank the contents the slimy like substance slowly crawling down his throat and he felt like puking again._

_He and Ron fell to their knees and looked at Ginny. Ron looked relieved as her face began to change to its normal color harry put his hand on her forehead._

"_She's ice cold." Harry spoke and toke off his cloak and laid it on her._

"_Ron go back, get Dumbledore and come back we need him right away." Harry ordered, Ron just stared at harry as he again put his hand to her forehead._

"_Ah, right." Ron spoke as he came back to reality Ron got up and ran as fast as he could back to the entrance. Harry grabbed her hand and held it. A few minutes later as harry began to panic Ginny started to stir,_

_"H...Harry." Ginny stuttered as she woke up. Harry gasped in relief as she began to sit up._

_"Ginny...are you ok?." He whispered, helping her sit up._

"_Yeah I think I'm ok. I am just really cold." She said shivering and crossing her arms. Ginny saw the puncture of the basilisks tooth_

_"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I never tried to get anyone hurt I didn't know what I was doing." she sniffed looking teary eyed at him_

"_It's ok Ginny." He said pulling her into a big hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. _

"_It's all my fault." She cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I wrote on the walls. I opened the chamber, I got everyone hurt." She cried barring her face into the crook of Harry's neck. _

"_No, It's not your fault you were possessed by Lord Voldemort." Harry said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. She looked up at harry eyes bloodshot from crying, on impulse harry lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_But I can still feel the cold and dark, presence inside of me. I feel so cold and lonely." She said as tears began to fall again._

"_Listen, You will never be cold, or lonely as long as I am alive?" harry said putting a hand on the back of Ginny's head._

"_Harry…" She whispered in his ear._

_After a few seconds Ginny broke off. "Sorry." She apologized, her face turning a bright shade of pink. Harry turned around and looked in the direction of the rushing footsteps._

_Harry saw a Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they ran to both of them, with worry spread across their faces. _

"_Ginny you're alright." Molly said as the worry on her face faded._

"_Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked kneeling next to him putting a hand to his forehead._

"_Yeah I'm fine." _

_Snape and McGonagall walked over to Gilderoy's lifeless body. _

"_Oh no." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, Snape kneeled next to the body and checked him._

"_Mr. Lockhart… is dead." Snape said standing up and turning to Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore walked to him and stood in a circle and looked at him._

"_This had to be the work of none other than You-Know-Who." Dumbledore spoke as the twinkle in his eye went out._

"_No… It wasn't." Harry confessed._

"_Then who was it Harry, who killed him?" Dumbledore questioned looking at him._

"_I… I…It was me, professor." Harry said looking at the cold and expressionless look on Gilderoy's face. Everyone did a double take when they heard that._

"_Wha…What!" Minerva yelled baffled._

"_Harry!" Molly and Arthur yelled at the same time._

"_Harry, what are you saying?" Dumbledore asked worried. Everyone stared at harry as he backed up and grabbed his left sleeve and pulled it back revealing the new dark mark on his forearm. Everyone was speechless. _

"_I was chosen!" Harry yelled._

_Minerva toke out her wand and pointed it at harry. "Explain yourself!" She said._

"_After Lord Voldemort toke Ginny hostage and I was poisoned by the Basilisk. If I didn't except the offer Ginny and I would have died in here. I wasn't strong enough!" Harry yelled falling to his knees, "I couldn't protect Ginny from him!" Harry yelled_

"_Its going to be ok, we are here to help."_

"_What does Voldemort want with harry?" Minerva questioned_

" _It seems as though the Dark Lord wants harry to be his heir to the throne." _

"_We must not let him train in the dark arts!" Minerva said appalled at what she was hearing. _

"_I'm sorry, but he must do what he says." Snape spoke. "If you don't, The Dark Lord will kill you no matter who you are." He said looking at his arm._

"_What can we do?" She asked turning to Dumbledore who was deep in thought._

"_We could send him to his relatives again." Dumbledore replied_

"_No, that won't do anymore." Snape countered. "If you do they will certainly be killed."_

"_We will decide what to do when we get to my office." Dumbledore announced_

"_Don't I have a say in this!" I am not a child!" Harry yelled standing up with his wand out and pointing it at the two._

"_No!" Ginny yelled and pushed his arm out of the way as a red light shot out of his wand and smashed into the ground leaving a large crater as pieces of stone flew in the air. Harry pushed her out of the way,_

"_Don't get in my way." Harry said coldly, Ginny cowered in fear at the outraged harry._

"_Expelliarmus." Snape cast, but was blocked by Harry. _

"_Reducto." Harry yelled and broke part of the wall off and it fell to the ground. With a sudden surge of hate and bloodlust Harry raised his arm again. _

"_Ava…" Harry began to say, everyone in the chamber stood in place shocked_

"_No Harry!" Ginny screamed tackling him to the ground in a massive hug. _

"_Harry is coming home with us." Arthur said to Dumbledore, "That sounds like a excellent idea."_

"_Harry we are here for you, why don't you stay with us during the summers?" Molly said running to him and hugging him, Harry smiled from ear to ear._

"_I'd like that." Harry said and fell back exhausted. _

So how did you like it? Please review and look for the next chapter in 10 to 15 days.


End file.
